legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 January 2016
03:58 good morning majestic how are you ? :) 04:01 Hey pete 04:01 hey lava! 04:09 hi rubble how are you ? :) 04:16 Hey Pete :) 04:18 how are you majestic ? :) 04:24 I'm good, you? =) 04:25 i'm fine thank you majestic :) 04:28 hi rubble how are you ? :) 04:34 :) 04:34 I'm good! 04:35 could you finish the achievement? 04:35 lava, is trove down again? ;) 04:35 yeah, for 72 hrs :P 04:36 started Tuesday 6am PST, will finish Tmrrw 6am PST :P 04:36 From now on or since? 04:36 ah ok! 04:36 it's getting better servers xD 04:37 hey, next friday from 10pm german time there will be a "help rubble in lost" event! 04:38 since funcom gave me fairy, all i have left is mr gold body and ninja body :D 04:39 you are invited to help me! ;) 04:39 next Friday? SURE! :P 04:39 the 29th 04:39 yeah! 04:40 i need all the help I can get! 04:41 wait 04:41 10pm German? 04:41 and German is GMT+? 04:41 1 i think 04:41 ugh 04:41 1am for me Y_Y 04:41 but I may start over the whole day 04:42 i will write you soon on your wiki wall about it 04:42 I'll make sure to be there when Trove has a routine maintenance on the 29th (downtime every Tues and FrI) :p 04:43 9am till 2pm is also very appreciated :) 04:44 I won't be in my prime, but I can still help, and I can use the parts xD 04:46 Thanks in advance :) 04:47 do you have any interest getting s15 figs in lost? 04:48 yeah, cus I only have animal, farmer, clumsy, jewel and tribal xDDD 04:49 i will soon have an unused kendo code ;) 04:50 oh, PLZ :P 04:50 saves the trouble of having to go so high for no gain cus RNG hates me xD 04:51 RNG? 04:51 Random Number Generator :P 04:51 ah ok 04:51 also referred to as RNGeseus xD 04:51 RNGesus* 04:52 a friend wanted the physical kendo and i already have the blind bag but want him to open it 04:52 he has no interest in the code 04:53 that's good to hear rubble :) 04:54 pete, did you get the achievement done? 04:56 I gtg! See you on the 29th the latest :) 04:56 Bye lava and pete :D 04:57 cya :P 05:02 see you soon :) 05:02 I did but there was a glitch 05:29 WB Pete :) 05:43 thank you majestic :) 06:00 :) 06:01 Heya Lava and Pete :D 06:01 Hey Purp o/ 06:01 How are you? 06:02 "it's so typical of me to know how we used to be" :P 06:02 "to go over... everything" xDD 06:03 *insert more Hello lyrics* "HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIDE" :P 06:03 I'm doing good, just bored xD 06:04 Trove is down for at least 72 hrs, starting 6am PST on Tuesday Y_Y 06:04 will be back 6am PST tmrrw Y_Y 06:04 hey dear purple how are you ? :) 06:05 XDDD 06:05 I must have called a thousand times!!! 06:05 Im good Pete thanks :) 06:06 that's good to hear dear purple :) 06:08 :) How are you? 06:09 i'm fine thank you dear purple :) 06:13 :) 06:30 Hey Whoosh! o/ 06:39 aww I missed Whoosh :( Error: Invalid time.